


( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

by Lemon_head



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Swearing, benny do be kinda bi tho, idk what else to say :|, they don't deserve penetration, they're both seniors in high school so they 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_head/pseuds/Lemon_head
Summary: Ethan's parents take Jane to a waterpark for the weekend and leave him at home. Benny comes over to watch Lord of the Rings and then some sexy shit happens ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)there's not enough smut about these two so I felt the need to make this.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> just a little warning:  
> I've never wrote smut like in a serious way before so this ain't great but I don't think there's enough smut about them so I added my 2 cents.  
> they're 18 in this don't @ me.  
> there's a lot of stuff I put in that I was gonna go back and add onto but then just gave up so the story is kinda ass.  
> bon appétit.

“The whole weekend? Alone?” Benny asked, mouth full of jell-o.

“Yes. Chew your food,” Ethan said, with his nose scrunched up, “They’re leaving at like 4 or something.”

Ethan picked at his food, uncomfortably. He was not vibing with the idea of a whole weekend alone in his creepy house. Once you invite vampires and demons into your house it kind of taints the whole area.

“We can finally have that Lord of the Rings marathon we’ve been planning for 6 fucking months!” Benny nearly shouted.

A few other students in the cafeteria looked over.

“Jesus Christ. As epic as that sounds, screaming it in front of our peers, in no way made our social lives any better.”

“Yeah yeah. Should we go all out and dress up or is it a little too gay?” Benny inquired.

Ethan just stared at him.

“Okay that’s a no I guess.”

Once the bell rang they went their separate ways to their next classes.

\------------------

When Ethan’s front door slammed open, he nearly pissed his pants. He’d only been alone for a couple hours and he was very much on edge. Once he saw Benny’s dopey face he sighed loudly.

“Somebody order an industrial size bag of sour patch kids, peach rings, and gummy sharks?”

“Jesus Benny! You nearly gave me a heart attack,” Ethan said, weakly punching the other boy in the arm.

Benny thought his heart was going to explode at that.

They went to the living room, which Ethan had already made into a blanket nest for them to sleep in. They started watching the first movie and plowing through the bag of candy. After a half hour Ethan was on the verge of puking.

“God this happens every time dude,” Benny laughed.

“Just get me some water please,” Ethan sighed.

He got up and filled Ethan’s favorite cup with water. He stopped in the doorway before walking back into the living room. Ethan was lying on his stomach looking up at the TV intently. He was undeniably adorable.

“Give it,” Ethan stretched his hand out, not taking his eyes off the TV.

“Okay Mr. Bossypants. What’s the magic word?” Benny teased.

“Vomit.”

He rolled his eyes and handed his friend the water.

“If you think about it, something had to have happened between Frodo and Sam. It was a long trip. They definitely got cold one night and,” Benny giggled before he could finish his sentance.

“Cuddling isn’t gay though, dude. If you’re close enough with someone it’s just normal. Don’t act like we have spooned on occasion,” Ethan laughed.

“I didn’t finish. Guys jerk off. This is a known fact,” Benny stared at Ethan.

“Yes?”

“And if they were on this long journey together for months, something had to have happened. A slip up or something. Oh god! I didn’t even take into account wet dreams! There’s no denying it. Something happened on that trip.”

“Okay so let’s say hypothetically, one of us has a wet dream tonight while we are most definitely cuddling? Would that be gay?” Ethan laughed at the absurdity of the question he was asking.

“Yeah. It wouldn’t make us gay it would just be a gay situation,” Benny answered, “how bout’ experimenting? Is that gay?”

“Well no. It depends,” Ethan shifted where he was sitting.

“On what?”

“Well- Do you remember that time we made out with each other a few years ago just to see what the hype was about? That seems like it’d be pretty gay but- I don’t know,” Ethan bit his lip.

They sat there for a minute not looking at each other. They ended up both getting distracted by the TV. After what felt like forever Benny spoke.

“Did-did you like it?” he asked, looking down.

“No-yes? I don’t know,” Ethan was beet red, “it felt fine, and anything with you is fun so yeah I guess.”

“Alright well on the topic of experimenting, is mutual masturation weird?” Benny laughed.

“Uh yeah. Super fucking weird. What would you do if one day I just asked you to jerk off next to me?”

Benny smirked.

“Oh my god no. That wasn’t me asking! It was a hypothetical question to try and understand your opinion on a potentially super gay situation!”

“I never answered. I’d probably do whatever you wanted to do,” Benny responded.

“You don’t see anything weird about that? At all?”

“I do but I just don’t care.”

They just sat there watching the movie again. Benny had come to terms with the fact that he didn’t care before their totally “not gay” little make out sesh a few years prior. He knew what he liked and that was girls and Ethan. Most of the time he didn’t even bother trying to bring it up since he knew how much of a nervous confused wreck his friend was already. He didn’t want to add any sexuality questioning to the mix.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ethan asked.

“Whatever you want it to mean.” Benny grabbed the bag of candy and shoved a handful in his mouth.

“I gotta take a leak.” 

Ethan stood up and ran to the bathroom. He needed a minute to think about this whole situation. It’s not like he was uncomfortable with Benny. He was actually way too comfortable around him. He’d tried to ignore the thoughts he had about the other boy but it was damn near impossible. Every time he thought he just really liked Benny as a friend, he’d see his stupid smile or his big hands and then it’d all start up again. 

He realized he was never gonna collect his thoughts about any of this so he started walking back to the living room. When he opened the bathroom door Benny was standing right outside of it. Ethan shrieked and almost fell backwards. The other boy grabbed his arm to stop him from falling.

“Why are you standing here? Were you listening to me?” Ethan yelled.

“Did I make you uncomfortable? Back there?” Benny asked, biting his lip.

“What? No! I just-,” he sighed, ”You could never make me uncomfortable.”

After a couple seconds of inching closer together Benny smiled and started walking back to the living room. The other boy nearly passed out from the tension. He might not make him uncomfortable but he sure as hell did get him flustered.

\---------------------

“I know we’re only half way through Two Towers but I barely got any sleep last night,” Ethan mumbled against Benny’s arm.

They were both sitting on the floor, leaning up against the couch. Ethan had his head resting on Benny’s bicep and he could barely keep his eyes open. The taller boy grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. They slid down to lay on the ground.

“What do you wanna do tomorrow?” Benny asked.

“I don’t care. Sleep,” Ethan slurred, then he buried his face in the boy’s arm.

“Okay then. Good night,” Benny chuckled.

\-------------------------

“You’re too warm, Ethan,” Benny rasped, after an hour of trying to go to sleep, “I’m never gonna fall asleep with you. Fucking space heater.”

Ethan groaned and tried to ignore him. It only resulted in Benny poking him til’ he gave up and pulled himself up onto the couch.

“Happy?” 

“Thank you,” Benny sighed.

“Shut up. I was dead asleep but then you had to go being too warm and ruin it,” the other boy whispered.

“Well then stop complaining and go back to sleep.”

\-----------------------

A few hours after both boys had fallen back asleep, Ethan shot up from where he was laying. He had, what one might call, an incredibly present hard on. His chest was heaving and he could feel sweat start to form on his forehead. He didn’t realize he woke Benny up.

“Are you okay?” Benny almost fell as he crawled over to Ethan.

“Y-yeah I’m fine! Just had a bad dream is all,” he bit his lip.

Benny looked down at Ethan’s “situation” and nearly pissed himself laughing.

“Looks like it was a pretty good dream!” he said, between wheezes.

“Oh god! Shut up,” Ethan looked away, blushing.

“What was it about?” Benny smiled.

“Nothing. Drop it.”

Ethan tried to ignore how raspy Benny’s voice sounded when he was still not fully awake. And tried to ignore what his dream was about.

“I bet it was about Frodo and Sam. Up on that mountain. Those gay hobbits really get you going?” Benny teased.

“No!”

“Well what could it have been about? If it were about Sarah you would’ve just told me, so who is it? I’m not gonna make fun of you,” Benny could barely keep from laughing while he said that.

“It doesn’t matter just go back to sleep,” Ethan grumbled.

“Was it-” Benny fake gasped, putting a hand over his heart, “About me?”

Ethan shifted where he was sitting and looked at the ground.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Ethan said.

Benny sat on the ground, blushing, for a second then got up and sat next to Ethan.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” He asked, quietly.

“Do you?” Ethan raised an eyebrow.

“Well yeah- I mean. What happened?”

“You really want to know? This isn’t gonna make anything weird is it?”

Benny shook his head.

“Well I don’t really remember the specifics just- y-you and I were screwing around and it got a little- sexual,” Ethan kept his eyes on the ground.

“What’d we do?” 

“Jesus christ Benny! We just did stuff! I don’t remember anything really.”

Benny knew that Ethan wasn’t going to budge and sure as hell wasn't going to initiate anything so he leaned over and kissed Ethan. It was more so a peck on the lips before he leaned back to where he was sitting.

The other boy looked at him like a deer in the headlights. After a couple seconds, which felt like an eternity, Ethan slowly leaned over into Benny’s space and chewed on his lip.

“Can I kiss you?” Ethan asked.

Benny grabbed his neck and pulled him in. It started out slow and sweet until Ethan clambered into Benny’s lap. He couldn’t help the little squeak that he let out when Benny slipped his tongue in his mouth. 

The other boy let his hands fall down to Ethan’s waist. He felt the heat pooling in his stomach as the smaller boy say fully in his lap. He shifted slightly, and pushed up against Ethan’s erection.

“Fuck, Benny,” Ethan pulled away and whined, grabbing at his shoulders.

Benny smiled and started kissing down his jaw. He made his way down to Ethan’s neck and immediately started biting and sucking. The other boy jerked his hips forward to try and find any source of relief for his...situation. He was a moaning, whining mess after only a few seconds.

It didn’t take Benny long to be equally as hard. He made a weird grunting sound when Ethan rocked his ass against his groin.

“Fuck. This isn’t gonna work,” he said.

Ethan looked confused until Benny pinned him down to the floor. He put a knee between Ethan’s legs. 

“What do you wanna do?” Benny asked, looking down at the other boy.

“Uh- I don’t- you really put me on the spot here,” Ethan could barely form words, “whatever you wanna do I guess?”

Benny smiled and went back to attacking his neck. Ethan started moving his hips up in search of some friction.

“Oh so that’s what you want?” 

Ethan just whined and kept helplessly grinding against the other boy. He moaned, louder than he’d like to admit when Benny started moving his hips against his own.

“Please Ben, please keep doing that,” Ethan grabbed at Benny's hair and moaned as the other boy rutted against him.

Benny was starting to lose his composure as well, letting out his own string of swears and moans.

“Are you usually this loud?” Benny laughed.

“Not when I’m alone,” Ethan said between noises, “usually cover my mouth or shove my hand in it.”

“I’m def saving that image for later.”

“Don’t kill the mood.”

After a little while longer Benny started wrestling with both of their pants in an attempt to get them off. 

“Fuck it,” he said, leaving Ethan’s halfway down his thighs.

When Benny’s hand went for the waistband of Ethan’s underwear he stopped.

“You okay with this?” He asked, quietly.

Ethan nodded impatiently. Once his dick was out Benny had his hand wrapped around it in no time.

“Oh fuck! Have you ever done this before?” Ethan moaned, then bit his lip.

“I’ve done it to myself. It can’t be that different.”

Benny was kneeling over the other boy’s thighs and somehow managed to get his own cock out of his pants with one hand. He tried to multitask between both of them until he felt another hand next to his. He looked at Ethan’s face and almost moaned.

His eyes were barely open, bottom lip between his teeth, and his hair was messily falling in all the right places.

“Can I touch you?” Ethan asked, breathily.

Benny didn’t answer. Just grabbed the other one’s hand and wrapped it around himself. He let out a string of swears when Ethan started stroking him lazily. After gaining a little composure he started reciprocating the action, earning him a broken moan from Ethan.

“C-can I try something?” Benny asked, voice shaking.

“Anything,” Ethan moaned.

He took Ethan’s hand off of him and then put both of their dicks in his right hand. Ethan whined at the feeling and Benny closed his eyes and moaned a little louder than he’d wished.

“M’ not gonna last long,” Ethan mumbled.

When Benny started moving his hand it was game over. They became a sweaty noisey mess.

“Fuck E. I’m gonna-” Benny was cut off by a high pitched noise from under him.

He opened his eyes and saw Ethan falling apart underneath him. That sent him over the edge. Ethan was a babbling whiney mess when he came. Benny could barely hold himself up when he finally finished. He wasn’t sure if they came at the same time but it was pretty close. 

After laying on top of Ethan for a minute, breathing hard, he realized how absolutely disgusting they both were. He peeled himself off of the other boy and saw the streaks of cum covering both of their shirts.

“Dude,” Benny laughed.

All Ethan could do was groan and try to wiggle out from beneath the taller boy.

“I need a shower. Now,” He sighed.

“Can I come with you?” Benny smirked.

“What? No-” 

“We just did all that but you won’t take a shower with me? I call bullshit.”

“Fine.” 

\--------------------

After their shower together, they both crawled back into the pile of blankets on the floor of the living room.

“Isn’t it kinda gross to sleep in these?” Ethan asked.

“Just go with it.”

“Would it be weird if we cuddled? Like I know we just did that but-”

Ethan was cut off by Benny laughing loudly. He pulled Ethan over next to him.

“Good night.”

“Benny the sun’s coming up,” Ethan responded.

“Good morning then,” Benny said, smiling with his eyes closed.

He patted Ethan on the face and then pulled the blanket up over both of them. 

Nothing had really changed. They felt the same as they did before only with the knowledge of what each other's o-face looked like. They didn’t feel the need to put a label to anything.

“Frodo and Sam definitely had to have done that at least once,” Benny mumbled.

“Oh my god we’re not having this conversation again!”

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> y i k e s.


End file.
